Prior art methods for multiple hypothesis tracking have been implemented in radar tracking systems. Consecutive radar observations of the same target are grouped in tracks. The multiple hypothesis tracking methods allow a track to be updated by more than one observation for each radar update cycle. This produces multiple possible tracks. As each radar update cycle is received every possible track can be potentially updated. The tracks branch into many possible directions. The multiple hypothesis tracking methods calculate the probability of each potential track and typically only report the most probable of all the tracks. Existing methods are limited to use in specific domains that prevent them from being used in alternative domains or across multiple types of domains.
A need therefore exists for improved multiple hypothesis systems and methods for tracking observations.